Ruche
Ruche = |-| Ruche d'abeille tueuse = Les Ruches (Beehive en anglais) sont des structures apparaissant de manière naturelle uniquement dans les biomes de prairies, contenant jusqu'à 6 abeilles ou abeilles tueuses. Elles ont 200 points de santé, et lâchent 1 rayon de miel et 3 miels lorsqu'ils sont détruits. Contrairement aux ruches d'apiculteur, les abeilles n'ont aucun effet sur les objets lâchés. Les ruches ne réapparaissent pas, ce qui fait du rayon de miel une ressource non renouvelable. Attaquer une ruche va irriter les abeilles voisines et faire sortir des abeilles tueuses du nid. Même si le rayon de miel et le miel ne sont pas inflammables, la combustion d'une ruche rapportera 4 cendres. Ruche d'abeille tueuse Les Ruches d'abeille tueuse (ou Killer Bee Hive en anglais) sont des structures d'origine naturelle que l'on trouve uniquement dans les biomes de prairies (habituellement près des ruches naturelles) et qui peuvent contenir jusqu'à 6 abeilles tueuses. Ils apparaissent en mode bac à sable et plus fréquemment en mode Aventure. Comme les ruches normales, les ruches d'abeille tueuse lâche 1 rayon de miel et 3 miels. Elles ne réapparaissent pas non plus. Mécanique d'apparition Une ruche fera (ré)apparaître une nouvelle abeille à chaque heure de jeu (30 secondes) jusqu'à un maximum de 6 abeilles par ruche. Les abeilles quitteront leur ruche pendant la journée, une à la fois toutes les 50 secondes. Elles retournent à leur ruche au crépuscule. Pendant l'hiver, les abeilles ne quittent pas leur ruche. Une ruche d'abeille tueuse fera (ré)apparaître une nouvelle abeille toutes les 20 secondes jusqu'à un maximum de 6 par ruche. Les abeilles tueuses restent normalement à l'intérieur de leur ruche toute la journée. Si le joueur se promène trop près de leur maison, elles afflueront immédiatement et attaqueront même pendant la nuit et pendant l'hiver. Les autres créatures ne déclenchent pas ce comportement. Si une abeille ou une abeille tueuse est attaquée ou capturée avec un filet à insectes, tous les membres de la ruche apparaîtront sous forme d'abeilles tueuses pour combattre l'agresseur. De plus, les abeilles de la même ruche qui sont à moins d'un écran de distance, et toutes les abeilles «sans abri» (tueuses ou pas) se joindront également au combat. Jusqu'à 10 abeilles et abeilles tueuses combattront l'agresseur, cependant des offenses additionnelles, telles qu'attaquer un des défenseurs, sont considérées comme une nouvelle offense et de nouvelles abeilles peuvent venir s'ajouter au combat. Si une ruche est attaquée, toutes les abeilles à l'intérieur de la ruche apparaîtront sous forme d'abeilles tueuses pour attaquer l'agresseur. Les abeilles qui étaient déjà dehors (avant que la ruche ne soit attaquée) ignoreront la menace qui pèse sur la ruche elle-même, mais pas la menace qui pèse sur les abeilles tueuses qui défendent la ruche. Elles rejoindront le combat si l'un des défenseurs est attaqué. Si la ruche prend feu, tous ses membres émergeront sous forme d'abeilles pour les ruches normales et sous forme d'abeilles tueuses pour les ruches d'abeille tueuse, et elles resteront neutres envers l'agresseur, car le feu n'est pas considéré comme un dommage direct, y compris lorsqu'il est causé par un coup direct d'une arme incendiaire, telle qu'une fléchette incendiaire. Une fois en feu, la ruche brûlera, laissant derrière elle 4 Cendres. Astuces Ruche * S'équiper d'un chapeau d'apiculteur est un bon moyen d'éviter des dégâts importants. Combinée avec un costume en bois, il annule presque totalement les dégâts causés par les piqûres d'abeilles et la récolte est beaucoup plus facile. * Il est possible de distancer les abeilles car elles volent lentement. Une fois qu'il a attaqué une ruche, un personnage peut se retourner et fuir les abeilles, puis revenir en arrière et attaquer à nouveau avant qu'elles le rattrapent. * En raison des temps d'apparition liés aux ruches, le meilleur moment pour attaquer une ruche est d'environ 8,3 heures de jeu (soit 250 secondes) après le début de la journée, lorsque la dernière abeille quitte la ruche. * Wendy peut utiliser Abigail pour récolter ou détruire les ruches. Abigail, avec ses dégâts de zone, peut facilement tuer tous les membres d'une ruche. Abigail aidera à attaquer et à détruire la ruche une fois que Wendy l'aura ciblée. Cela va irriter les abeilles, mais elles vont attaquer Abigail à la place. * Une autre méthode, plus avancée, implique l'utilisation d'un bâton de glace ou de glace et d'un bâton de feu, d'une torche ou d'une fléchette incendiaire. La ruche peut être enflammée en utilisant l'un des objets incendiaires cités, ce qui provoque immédiatement la fuite de toutes les abeilles, qui restent néanmoins neutres pour le joueur. Ensuite, la ruche peut être sauvée de la combustion en l'éteignant avec de la glace ou le bâton de glace, laissant une ruche vide et sans défense qui peut facilement être détruite. Cette méthode permet également de capturer facilement les abeilles qui ont évacué la ruche. Ruche d'abeille tueuse * Il est conseillé aux joueurs de rester à l'écart des ruches d'abeilles tueuses, car on les trouve souvent groupées avec d'autres ruches, ce qui fait qu'il est difficile de s'échapper sans attirer davantage d'abeilles tueuses. * Détruire une ruche d'abeille tueuse demande une bonne préparation. Le joueur devrait avoir une armure telle qu'un chapeau d'apiculteur et un costume en bois pour minimiser les blessures. Pour détruire chaque ruche rapidement, on conseille d'utiliser un gourdin de tentacule ou une épée d'ombre, bien que la lance ordinaire fonctionne aussi. * Les armes de jet, comme les fléchettes, aideront le joueur à garder une distance de sécurité en tuant les abeilles. * Une stratégie consiste à attirer les abeilles tueuses et à faire demi-tour. Quand elles arrêtent de le poursuivre, elles attendent pendant un court moment avant de retourner à la ruche, donnant au joueur le temps de la détruire avant que les abeilles ne le rattrapent. Après la destruction de la ruche, les abeilles n'agissent plus en tant qu'essaim et peuvent être tuées une par une. * Un joueur patient peut employer un bulbe à viande pour manger les abeilles. Attirez-les dans le champ des plant'oeil en tournant autour des plant'oeils et revenez détruire la ruche. Cela fonctionne avec beaucoup de ruches d'abeille tueuse proches les unes des autres. * Construire une maison de cochon près d'une ruche d'abeille tueuse fournira une viande ou une peau de cochon, des dards, et du miel tous les quatre jours. Construire plus d'une maison n'augmente généralement pas les taux, car les cochons mangeront rapidement la viande, les peaux de porc et le miel lâchés, profitant de la moindre petite pause durant un combat. Il est possible de construire plusieurs maisons autour de différentes ruches, avec une distance décente entre elles. * Les ruches d'abeille tueuse peuvent être utilisées pour s'occuper d'autres monstres qui sont dangereux à aborder autrement, tels que les pingouettes. Se promener près d'une ruche d'abeille tueuse pour faire apparaître les abeilles tueuses permet au joueur de les attirer ailleurs. Une fois qu'elles perdent l'intérêt qu'elles accordaient à leur proie, elles vont se diriger en ligne droite vers leur ruche. Si elles rencontrent une autre créature sur le chemin, elles l'attaqueront. Cette méthode peut également être utilisée pour neutraliser les arbres gardiens, car les arbres gardiens agressifs ne poursuivront pas le joueur s'ils sont attaqués par d'autres monstres. Divers * Les ruches d'abeille tueuse ont été ajoutées avec la mise à jour A Little Rain Must Fall. * La ruche d'abeille tueuse est appelée une ruche de guêpe dans les fichiers, ce qui signifie que les abeilles tueuses pourraient être des guêpes. Ceci est rendu plus probable par le fait que leurs ruches ressemblent à des ruches de guêpes. * Les ruches d'abeille tueuse trouvées en mode bac à sable apparaissent parfois près du machin en bois, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de défense. * Il y a un ensemble constitué d'un champ soigné d'herbes avec des ruches d'abeille tueuse parmi les touffes. * Dans les premières versions du mode Aventure, Archipelago, il y avait une ruche d'abeille tueuse juste à côté d'un certain trou de ver, mais cela a été changé plus tard afin que le joueur puisse avoir une chance. * Les abeilles tueuses et les abeilles sont techniquement la même espèce, en ce qui concerne la façon dont le jeu est codé. Une abeille émerger d'une ruche sous forme d'abeille tueuse, retourner à la ruche et réémerger comme sous forme d'abeille normale. Galerie Several Beehives.png|Une colonie de 5 ruches naturelles Bees leaving their Bee Hive as it is set on fire.png|Une ruche naturelle en feu Killer Bee hives.jpg|Beaucoup de ruches Beehive bug.jpg|Bug de ruche Wilson surrounded by killer bees.png|Abeilles tueuses sortant de leurs ruches pour attaquer Wilson Killer Beehives map.jpg|Ruches d'abeille tueuse, telles que montrées par la carte, bloquant une zone Beetrap.jpg|Ensemble de 3 ruches d'abeille tueuses au milieu d'herbe Maybe nerf the beehives a little bit..jpg|Ruches naturelles et ruches d'abeille tueuse multiples en:Beehive Catégorie:Structures Catégorie:Demeure de mob Catégorie:Objets apparaissant naturellement